


It’s Friday, I’m in love (with my son)

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Diapers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: plz comment! i do take constructive criticism <3
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Father/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	It’s Friday, I’m in love (with my son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



jeremy cried, tears ranning down his cheeks like they were a 5 year old girl and his eyes was an old man with his dick out. HIS old man had his dick out, more specifically in Jeremy’s little tight virgin whore slut fag fluttering pink hole, violating him. jeremy ran out of the house after his father BUSTED into his gaping asshole. he ran to michael’s house, needing to talk to a friend. he waddled inside (his diaper made it hard to walk) but saw no michael. one of michaels moms was standing in the kitchen so he talked to her instead. “my dad raped me” he said, very plainly. michael’s mom said “i’m sorry come sit in my lap u can cry into my woulder (woman shoulder.)” jeremy did, but sudenly and michaels mom’s skirt riding up?! it wasn’t michaels mom!!!! sadly it was mr heere in drag. that thick member slipping back into its home (jeremy’s but) jeremy cried in shame. michael walked in surprised that his mom was having sex with his mom oops i mean jeremy. he was surprised for only a moment but then he joined in. “ur my favorite pantsboy” mr heere praised. michael almost nutted on the spot!!

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment! i do take constructive criticism <3


End file.
